Make it up!
by Destiney Hope
Summary: you know how Harry and Ron sat making predictions? Well here's how it happend when Bill and his friends had to do the same thing.Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**make it up!**

**Disclaimer: don't own HP if I ever do I'll let you know.**

**OK so this my first Harry Potter fic and it has a bunch of ocs I usually wait till im three stories in but this cant wait.**

prologue

Bill Weasley and his friends Katey ,Jay and Mark were in Divination fourth period and as usual the room was stifling and stuffy and to make things worse they were given homework ( How sad)

To write down predictions for the coming month and also to keep a dream diary.

" You know this is so crap" Katey said as the four of them came down from the classroom "You do realise that we had mountains of homework already and this just makes it worse!"

" We know" Bill said ,it was true all third years had mountians of homework

Double transfiguration, an essay on antidotes for potions, an essay on goblin wars in the eighteenth century and an essay on the mating habits of redcaps plus this.

So after dinner the four of them set to work on there predictions.

" Bill " Katey moaned " can you do mine for me?"

" No I cant even do my own!" Bill answered

" Neither can I" Jay said scrunching up his fifth piece of paper in ten minuets

"Ditto" Mark said sighing

" Well boys" Katey said " I think its time we moved to plan M"

" Plan M" Bill asked " what happened to the rest of the Alphabet?"

" Plan Make it up" Katey said and with that they got to writing....................


	2. Katey's Predictions

**Make it up!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own HP I only own my ocs.**

Katey's Predictions

**Monday: **I will be taken to the hospital wing with tentacles growing out my ears because of the unlucky conjunction of Venus and Mars.

**Tuesday:**I will get into a duel with my best friend because of mercury.

**Wednesday:**I will lose someone dear to me through death because of Saturn's rings

**Thursday:**I will be drowned in the lake by my best friend because Jupiter and Uranus are in the same house.

**Friday: **I'll become dangerously ill because of Mercury

**Saturday:**I'll fall off my broomstick and into the green houses filled with bubotubers pus because of Pluto

**Sunday:**I will be beaten up by the whomping willow because of Mars' 12th moon.

Katey looked up from her work and looked at the others Bill and Jay were still writing but Mark was staring into space he broke away from his imagination to look at Katey,He stuck his tounge out and crossed his eyes as if to say_ this is so boring. _Katey giggled and got back to work.

**Monday: **I will be locked in a cupboard filled with spiders because Saturn and the Earth are on parallel times

**Tuesday: **I will be carried into the forbidden Forrest by a group of angry centers because of Neptune's moon Triton

**Wednesday: **I will lose all sight in my right eye because of Jupiter's moon Ganymede

**Thursday: **I am likley to go deaf because of Saturn's moon Iapetus.

**Friday: **I am going to fail a vital test because of Neptune's eight moons

**Saturday: **I am going to develop breast cancer because

**Sunday:**I Will have a heart attack because of Mercury

**Monday:**I will be bitten by a vampire because of Uranus and Mars are in the same house

**Tuesday: **my foot will turn bright orange because of Mercury and Saturn

**Wednesday: **I will lose a bet and have to dance in a chicken suit because of Venus

**Thursday: **I will have a relapse of my heart attack because of Pluto.

**Friday: **During transfiguration I will grow a dorsal fin because of Mars' fourth moon

**Saturday: **The giant squid will try to kill me because of Venus

**Sunday: **I will break my neck because of Pluto

**Monday:**I'll fall off a cliff because of Mercury

**Tuesday: **I'll be trampled by a rampaging hippogriff because of the unlucky conjunction of Venus and Saturn.

**Wednesday: **I'll get into a fight with over moonstone uses (They make good earrings) Because of Saturn's second ring.

**Thursday:**I'll be caught in a fire because of Mars

**Friday:**I'll be put on detention from Prof. Flitwick because I put stink bombs under his desk thanks to Uranus

**Saturday: **I will be expelled from Hogwarts because I killed Filch under the influences of Mercury.

**Sunday: **I will die of decapitation because of Venus.

Katey glanced out of the window and waited for everyone else to finish. so they could look over and change each others work if they needed to.

**done this chappy please review it would mean allot Its not as easy as I thought to make these up.**


End file.
